Electric Triangle
by shezow fan
Summary: Virgil finds himself in a love triangle between Frieda and Daisy. So he goes on dates with them to find out who he likes more. But something happens between them. To make things worst something weird is going on with Hotstreak. What could be going on with Hotstreak ? And who will Virgil choose ? Will he even choose ? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

At Dakota Union High Virgil and Richie are having lunch in the outside launch area.

"Hey Virg have you finish your history homework ?" Ask Richie as he was about to eat his cheese burger. "No, Daisy is suppose to help me with it but I've been too busy with hero work" Says Virgil .

"I hear ya man, I've been too busy to on work my history homework too, but I've finish my science and math homework" said Richie with a happy smug face.

They looked up and saw Frieda walking towards their table. "Hey guys" She said. "What up Frieda ?" Virgil says with a smile. "Not much." She asks nervously. "Um...Virgil can I talk to you for a minute ?".

"Yeah sure" he said. " I'll just leave you two alone. I'll work on my homework in the library" Richie said getting up from his seat with his stuff. "Good luck" he whispered to Virgil.

Frieda sat down at the table. "What do you want to talk ?" Ask Virgil. "I want to ask you to go on a date with me" She said with confidents.

With a surprised and shocked face Virgil said " Wait what !? You wanna go on a date with me ? but Why ?" "Because I like you" She said moving her hair to the side and blushing. " I think you're funny and cute". She said.

"Yeah sure" he said happy. "Wait I ain't sure if I'll be able go, with me helping my pops at the community center and homework" He said with a unsure face.

"Well you have been disappearing a lot lately" Frieda said " I don't want you mysteriously disappearing during our date" She said. "How about this Friday ? I'll let you know if I can make it." Said Virgil .

~Meanwhile in the school cafeteria Daisy and Shenice are having launch with each other, seating at a table.  
Excitedly Daisy said " I can't to see my dad again, I haven't seen him in years".

" Wait didn't I just see your dad this week ?" ask Shenice confused ." Yes, He's actually my step-dad but saying step or half is dumb. He's my dad y'know." Said Daisy." Yeah you're totally right. It's great you get to see your dad again." Shenice says.

"Here's a picture of him" Said Daisy holding up her cell phone with a picture of a Asian man on the screen. " I hadn't realized you were half Asian half black." Says Shenice looking at the picture.

" Yeah most people don't know" She said "Hey me and my dad are going to the movie theater this Friday, wanna come and meet him ?" She ask.

"Yeah, I would love to hang out with you. It's like we hardly hang out with each other" Said Shenice.

~Later that Day at Virgil House in his room.

"Man, what am I going to do Rich ?" Ask Virgil pacing around his room looking worried.

"I mean I did like Frieda at the beginning of high school but now me and Daisy kinda have this thing where we like each other but are too nervous to say anything about it." He says looking at Richie on his bed.

"Chill out V-Man it's only one date dude, it's not like you and Daisy are dating. "Says Richie. "I just don't wanna lead Daisy on y'know" He said setting down on his bed next to Richie.

"I'll tell you what, just go on the date with Frieda, see if you like her again and tell Daisy you don't like her anymore." Said Richie."You know what I'll do it. I'll go out with Frieda." He said standing up with confidents "But wait what if I'm needed for Static ?" He asked worried.

"Don't worry Virg, I can get Rubberband Man and She-bang to help me protect the city." Said Richie. "Great I'll call Frieda" He said getting the phone in his room with his powers.

~Finally it was Friday. Date night. Virgil was wearing his nice red dress shirt with black dress pants.

" Well son I'm still not sure about you dating but Frieda's a nice girl" Said Robert. "Here son let me help fix your tie for you." He said.

"Thanks pops. Don't worry, Frieda wants me to take her straight home after our date." Virgil said. Than the door bell rang. "I'll get it" He said. He open the door and it was Frieda.

Virgil couldn't believe how gorgeous she was. Frieda was wearing a beautiful green dress with three diamonds necklace.

"I'm suppose to be going on a date with my friend Frieda not a angle" Joked Virgil. "Oh Virgil very funny" She said blushing.

"You guys ready to leave ? I can drive you to the place of your date." says Robert. "Yeah, You ready Frieda ?"

~Later at a fancy restaurant Virgil and Frieda have just sat down at their table. "This is a nice place " Says Frieda. He says nervously "Um...yeah my pops use to take my mom here for dates."

"What are you ordering ? I'm thinking of shrimp." She says " Stake and maybe shrimp with cheese" Says Virgil. "My journalism club is doing a story about Adam Evans with his reading disability and how he's teaching kids to read." She says. "That's cool"

As their date went on they talked about school, homework, video games and how their life has been lately.

 _She's such a nice person. She looks so fine in that dress. Man, I forget how much I liked Frieda._ Thought Virgil.

~Later at the next part of their date at a movie theater, Virgil and Frieda were sitting at the end of a row of seats. Getting ready for the movie to start. They were about to watch a romantic Sci-Fi movie.

At the food concession stand Daisy, Daisy's dad and Shenice are getting Pop corn. "I've heard this movie is really good". Says Daisy paying for the Pop corn. "I like it when they combine genres.

"You hardly see romance and Sci-Fi mix together" Says Shenice as they walk towards the theater with their movie.

As they walk into the theater, Daisy saw Virgil and Frieda looking like they were on a date. "Wait, Virgil, Frieda what are you doing here and why do y'all look dolled up" She says with her hands on her hip looking mad at them.

Looking at her nervously Virgil says. "Oh hi Daisy. We're...umm on a date" "A date but I though we were together." She says looking sad. "But we never said we were together." "It was unspoken. It was very obvious that we liked each other, Virgil"

"We better get to our seats dear" Said Daisy's dad. "We'll talk about this tomorrow" Daisy said.

~ The next Monday Virgil and Richie are walking to school.

"Man, Rich I've really missed up with Daisy. I don't know what to do." Said Virgil. "I don't know Virg , I've never been in a situation like this". Said Richie. As they were walking and talking, Daisy and Frieda walked up behind them looking mad.

Daisy looked the angriest. "Hey, Virgil" She said as they turned around to the girls. "Remember we have to talk" She said with her hands on her hip. Frieda crossed her arms. "Oh hi Daisy, Frieda." He said nervously.

"Look guys I'm really sorry about last night. I should have told you I was going on a date with Frieda" Apologized Virgil.

"So Virgil which one of us do you want to be with ? Asks Frieda. "Yeah, which one of us do you like ?" Said Daisy. "Well I don't know I can't choose." Said Virgil.

"You have to choose. Me or her" Said Daisy pointing at his chest with one and waving her other hand at Frieda and her self.

"I think we should let him choose and figure this out by him self " Said Frieda.

"I think he should choose his boyfriend Richie" Says Hotstreak out of nowhere. They were all shocked to see Hotstreak.

"Hotstreak what are you doing here ?" Asks Virgil. "I'm walking to school, what does it look like I'm doing ? Said Hotstreak walking out of a alley."Besides everyone knows Frieda belongs with me" He said. "I do not " Said Frieda angrily slapping him.

"Hey, you guys are lucky I'm not allow to use my powers causes you all be fried" He said angrily. "Well look at the time, we better get to class before we're late" Said Virgil.

~Later at school during launch, Virgil and Richie are sitting at a launch table eating and talking.

"I can't believe two girls like me at the same time, bro" Said Virgil. "I can't believe a girl liked you and you didn't even notice" said Richie. "What is Hotstreak doing back ? Last we saw him he was fused with Ebon. " Question Virgil.

"I don't know V, it can't be good. But he did say he's not allowed to use his powers so maybe he'd trying to go clean" Says Richie.

"Doubt it, but I hope he's not out to make trouble. With school, homework and now my problem with Frieda and Daisy, I ain't got time for it. He shouldn't even have his powers." He said.

"Speaking of your problem with Daisy and Frieda, what are you going to do ?" Asks Richie.

"I have a idea but I need to run it by them first" He said as the girls were walking over to their table with their launch. "So Virgil who do you choose ?" Asks Daisy as she was sitting down at the table.

"Well actually I have a better way to choose. I will go on different dates with ya and after all those dates, I will choose who I like the most." Virgil proposed.

"Okay, I'll go on the first date" Daisy said. "How about we go bowling ?" She asks. "Sounds fun. We can go on Thursday." He says. "On Saturday we can go on our date." Says Frieda.

~Later that day after school, Virgil and Richie were at the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude. Richie was on his computer, while Virgil was talking about how excited he was to go on a date with Daisy.

"I can't wait for my first real date with Daisy, Rich. Finally, a date with her. I've been wanting to date her since we meet, man" Says Virgil excitedly. "Hold up Virg, we still have to deal with Hotstreak." Said Richie which took away Virgil's excitement.

"I'm looking at his files online and it says he's on parole and if he get's arrested again he's going to be put on trial as a adult." He said looking up from his computer to Virgil. "He better not get in the way of my dates with my ladies." Says Virgil looking annoyed.

"Don't worry V, me , Rubberband Man and She-bang can keep an eye on him while your on your dates." Says Richie.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading my fanfic. Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far. I know people are reading this. This fic has gotten a lot of views especially the first chapter so please keep reading and give me feedback .


	2. Chapter 2

~ Once again it was date night. They were just going bowling so they didn't wear anything fancy but they did wear nice casual clothes. Virgil wore a nice button up blue shirt with nice black jeans. Daisy was wearing a nice pink short sleeve blouse with blue jeans.

"I can't believe I let you suggest bowling Daisy, I have never been good at it" Complained Virgil as he missed all the pins. "Don't worry as long as you're having fun it doesn't matter if you win." Said Daisy as she got up for her turn.

She grabbed her bowling ball and rolled it down the lane. Her ball hit three pins in the front before rolling into the side.

"Good job girl, but I'm going to win" He said picking up his ball. "Yeah, well good luck" She said. He rolled his ball down the lane and missed again. "Aw man, how are you so good at this game ?" He asks. "I use math and angles" She said.

As the date they talked as they bowled. They talked about school, science, math and how to use it in bowling .

 _Man, I forgotten how smart Daisy is. She looks super pretty tonight_ Virgil thought to himself.

~ Later Virgil was walking Daisy home. Just like Daisy and Virgil the night was beautiful.

"I really enjoyed our date, Virgil." She said as they were walking with their arms locked like a chain. "Me too, it was fun" He said. "See you at school tomorrow" She said as they got to her door of her house and non locked arms.

"Yeah, see you at school-" but he was interrupted by Daisy kissing him on the cheek. "Oh, sorry I didn't meant to catch you off guard with the kiss. We just stopped at my door and-" "No, it's okay. It was... nice"

~Next, it was Saturday. Date night again. Virgil was taking Frieda Mini Golfing for their date.

So far Virgil was wining. He had just got his ball into his hole which made Frieda furious. "Dang it Virgil how are you wining this game " She asks angrily with her hands at her hips and her club at her side.

With a sheepish smile he said "I don't know, beginners luck maybe". Shouldering his shoulders with his hands slightly in the air. The goal was to get their golf ball into a hole before getting hit by a windmill. Frieda swung her golf club and missed the ball again.

"Here, let me show you the way young grasshopper" Virgil joked wrapping his arms around Frieda and grabbing her wrists. They swung the club together and hit the ball into the hole.

 _Oh man, I've never been this close to a girl before, except for when Daisy hugged me for getting concert tickets_ Virgil thought to himself blushing .

 _I can't believe Virgil is holding me like in romance movies. This is so romantic_ Frieda thought also blushing.

" See young grasshopper you did it" He said. "Not without your help. Thanks."

~ As the month went on Virgil went on more dates with Daisy and Frieda. Finally it was the last date to decide who he should date. His final date was with Frieda. Thanks to his hero friends he was not needed as Static as much but he still thought Hotstreak was up to some thing.

For his date he was wearing a nice blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

As he was walking down the stairs he saw his pops watching TV in the living room on the couch. "Hey pops" He called from the last stair step. "Hey, Virgil how's it going ?" Said Robert . "I'm doing good. Hey can I ask you some thing ?" "You can ask me anything son"

"Have you ever liked two girls before ?" Virgil asks. "Yes, in collage I was in love with two lovely ladies." "So how did you choose between them ?" "I didn't. I felt it was unfair to choose one. That I could only be with one of them, So I didn't pick any of them" "Thanks pops. I gotta go. I have a date with Frieda."

~Later that night Virgil was walking Frieda home from their date. They had gone to the movies again.

"I really enjoyed our date" Said Frieda. "Yeah it was fun" Then they started holding hands. As they walked a fiery explosion happen half way the city. Boom! Virgil looked up at the explosion it with a annoyed face. _Oh come on_ He thought to him self.

Then his Shock Vox buzzed in his coat pocket and Gear's voice came out of it. " Hey V, we need your help. It's Hotstreak causing trouble" Said Gear with worry in his voice.

"I'm on my way" He whispered into his coat pocket. He looked back at Frieda and said "I am so sorry Frieda but I have to go" Then he ran.

With anger and surprise in her voice. "Wait, where are you going ?!" Yelling and running after him. "I am not going to let you disappear on our date Virgil Hawkins!" She chased him into a alley. She stepped back in shock when she saw him changing into Static. He flew out of the alley towards the direction of the fires.

~Hotstreak was mad that he couldn't stay on parole and was going to jail. He accidentally blew up a gas chamber underground when he was being arrested. Luckily for our heroes there was water pipes and fire a hydrant around the place.

Static uprooted the pipes to put out the flames while She-bang and Rubberband Man got people away from the fires.

Finally he stuck a bunch of metal garbage cans together over the hydrant and used them like it was a water hose over Hotstreak.

The police handcuffed him. "Good job Static" Said one of the police officers. "No problem, can't let Mr. Wild Fire over here burn half the city down can we." Said Static talking to the police as they put Hotstreak into the back of the police van.

 _Oh man, Frieda's gonna kill me tomorrow at school for running off on our date_ Static thought .

He turned around and there she was with a angry expression. She cross her arms. Poorly he tried to act like he didn't know her and in a deep heroic voice he said " Aw young lady, I hope you are not bothered by tonight's commotion." "Mmmm...We need to talk" She said walking away. "Okay" knowing that he was in trouble.

"Let me fly us to where no one can hear us" He grab her hand as she step on to his board. They flew to a root top on a tall building.

She step down after they landed. With anger and surprise in her voice she said. "You're Static. I can't believe you're Static." "Yes Frieda I'm Static. Now can you keep it down, I'm sure not enough people heard you" Still freaking out. "Oh my god , you're Static and you didn't tell me, Virgil, I thought we were friends." "Yes, I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"I've should've known. I was suspicious. Your random disappearances make total sense now" She said calmly now. "Yeah, sorry about disappearing on you to save the world."

"It's okay now that I understand why" She said as they lean in to a big hug. They had their heads on each other shoulders as they hugged. They hugged for a bit before lifting their heads up.

"Wait, you did that electric heart thing to me at the start of high school. Does that mean you always liked me ?" They looked into each others eyes "Yes" and they kissed.

Back on the ground a mysterious figure in a trench coat was watching them in the shadows of a alley way. A small flash of light came from him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is this ?" Says Daisy as she holding up a picture of Static and Frieda kissing to Virgil. They were all at school at the outside lunch area early in the morning before school starts. They were sitting at a launch table. "Umm...I don't know."

"Don't play dumb with me Virgil. You're Static" "How did you figure it out ?" He asks.

"First of all there's a picture of Static kissing Frieda and Frieda likes and has been trying to date you" She says. " Fine I'm Static but you can not tell anyone"

"Where did you even get that photo ?"Asks Richie as he took the picture from Daisy.

"It's all over the school" She says. "Oh great now I'm going to be know as the girl who kissed Static" Said Frieda angrily hitting her fists on the launch table. "Don't worry I took them all down" Said Daisy.

"This can't be good. Who ever took that photo must have been following us or me" Says Virgil.

"Another thing that don't make sense is, why was Hotstreak being arrested ? I've been keeping taps on him and he's been good. He's grades aren't good but he's been trying to do good in school" Question Richie.

"He didn't even try to fight me when I got there" Said Virgil. "Enough about Hotstreak" Out burst Daisy. "Virgil who do you choose to date ? "

Nervously Virgil said "I...Umm...choose" The girl looked at him with anticipation.

"Dang it guys, I can't choose. It's not fair. I like you both for different reason." He points to Daisy. "Daisy I like you cause you're smart and beautiful."

Now pointing to Frieda. " Frieda I like you cause you're nice, beautiful and want to help people with your journalism. I wish I could be with both of you."

"Y'know polyamorous relationships are okay as long as it's non religious" Suggest Frieda. "What ?! you want us to be in a poly relationship ?" Asks Daisy surprise by what Frieda said.

"I don't know. I just thought of it. He said he wants to be with both of us." Says Frieda shrugging.

" I guess we can try a polyamorous relationship if y'all want" Says Virgil. " I'm okay with it" Says Frieda. "Fine let's do it." Huffed Daisy.

"But what if people think we're weird for dating each other ?" She question. "Than we'll keep it a secret between the four of us." He said.

Bring! Bring! "That's the school bell. We better get to first period" Said Richie getting up from his seat. "See ya Rich"

As Virgil, Frieda and Daisy walked into school they all hold each others hands.

~Later after school at The Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude.

"I finally a girlfriend" "Two girlfriends" Richie pointed out. "Yes, I finally have girlfriends" Said Virgil. He was super excited to have girlfriends.

"Hey V, we really need to find out what's going on with Hotstreak" Says Richie. "You're right, I've sooo preoccupied with Daisy and Frieda. I need to focus on being a hero again." He says.

"Let's suit up and go talk to Hotstreak at the police precinct" Says Richie as he got out his Gear uniform from his backpack.

~Later at the precinct. "Sorry boys but Hotstreak was let out earlier this morning" Said Officer Dan. "He was ?" Static question.

"Yeah, the Officers that arrested him had nothing to charged him with and he didn't know about the gas chamber, so he had to be let go" Says Officer Dan. " That's strange" Says Gear. "No wonder he was mad"

~At The Adandoned Gas Station of Solitude. "So the police arrested him for no reason ?!" Said Static. "It sure seems like it" Says Gear.

~The next day Virgil brought Frieda to the Gas Station.

"So this is our secret hideout" He said to Frieda as he opened the door. "Your hideout is a abandoned gas station ?" She said puzzled by how dirty the place was. She-Bang was there waiting for them.

"Hey Frieda" She said happily."I'm so glad you know our secret identities"

"Wait do I know who are ?" Frieda asks. "It's me Shenice Vale" She said taking her mask off. "Shenice ! I can't believe it, you're She-Bang ?!" "Yep"

"You know what this place needs ?... Curtains" Says Frieda. "Yes I've been saying we need to make this place look since I got here" She-Bang agreed. "No curtains.

The place looks good the way it is." Says Static. "Oh come on Virgil" "No curtains! Stop trying to girly up the place" He said annoyed "It wouldn't be girly the curtains can be blue" Says Frieda. "Ugg! fine" He said. "Yess" Yelled Shenice.

~Later that night Virgil took Frieda and Daisy on date at a nice pizza place.

"This is good pizza" Says Daisy as eat her slice of pizza. "I knew ya'll would like the pizza here" He said.

They were having pizza with sausage, mushrooms and pepperoni on it. "Be right back, I have to use the ladies room" Daisy said as she got up from her seat.

Than suddenly Hotstreak walked into the restaurant. He looked worried than his mood changed to anger he spotted Virgil with Frieda.

"Virgil Hawkins, still trying to steal my girl Frieda" Hotstreak said with slight anger in voice as he walked over to their table. "I'm not your girl Francis !" Said Frieda angrily. Than two police officers came though the door. One was a woman and the other was a man.

Hotstreak went back to being worried. "Can I sit with you guys ?" but before they answer him he quickly sat down at their table.

"Ever since I stopped doing crime these two cops have been following me" He said. Finally Daisy was back.

"You're in my seat" She said. He moved and let her get her seat back and sat next to her. "What gives Hawkins I thought you were on a date" He says.

"We sort of are on a date" Virgil said softly. "What ?!" He said loudly. "You and two girls dating ? You're freaky Hawkins"

"Keep your voice down" Said Daisy shushing him. "We need to keep this a secret" She said.

"Find I'll keep a secret ,even though I don't like you being with my girl" He said. "Can't you just let it go ?" Frieda asks.

"The police ain't lookin I better go" He said as he got up. "I'll keep you're freaky secret a secret Hawkins" And than he left.

 _Somethings up with Hotstreak_ Virgil thought to him self.


	4. Chapter 4

~The next night Virgil was getting ready for his date with Daisy. "Hey pops I'm going on a date" He said walking down the stair. "I'll be back at ten" "Oh, are you are out with Frieda ? Asks his dad.

 _Pops still thinks I'm with Frieda. Better keep it cool and not let him know dating Frieda and Daisy at the same time. He'll think it's weird and not let us date_ Virgil thought.

"Oh yeah me and Frieda are going to the same restaurant we went on our first date " He said half lying. He really was going to the same restaurant but with Daisy. "Oh really ,me and Trina are going to the same restaurant as you guys for our date later tonight. Maybe we'll see you there" Said Robert.

~Later that night Robert and Trina were walking though the parking lot of the fancy restaurant. "I'm telling you Trina this place has great food" He said. Than he saw Virgil and Daisy walking out of the restaurant.

"Wait, Virgil I thought you were dating Frieda ?" He question. Virgil was surprised, he was hoping he won't see his dad if they left early. "Are you cheating...on Frieda ?" Asks Robert. "No, I'm not cheating on Frieda" Virgil said "We're just umm-" "In a polyamorous relationship!" Daisy busted out.

"I'm dating both Frieda and Daisy at the same time" Virgil said. "Why didn't you tell me this before ?" Robert asks. "We kept it a secret cause poly relationships are frowned upon and thought people would think we're weird. I thought you wouldn't let us date" Said Virgil.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hawkins it was my idea to keep it a secret" Says Daisy.

"Well Virgil I don't like that you kept it a secret and in a odd relationship but if you really love these girls and don't break their hearts I'll let you date them" "Thanks pops"

~The next day at Virgil's house. "Hey V, I got pictures of the two police who are following Hotstreak from your pizza date" Richie with a folder in his hand. "Thanks Rich" Virgil says taking the folder from him. "I hacked into the pizza place cameras" Richie said. "Since she's a cop I'm going to ask Trina if she knows them" Virgil said as he walked into the kitchen. Trina was sitting at the table drinking tea from a mug. He sat down next to her.

"Hey Trina, do you know these two officers ?"Asks Virgil as he showed her the pictures. "No, I don't recognize them. Maybe there from another precinct in the city. Why ?" "I um...have a friend, yeah a friend named Francis he told me he's being harassed by these cops." Virgil said. "Well that can't be good. Want me to report them for you ?" She asks.

 _Mmm maybe that can help Hotstreak. Maybe they'll stop following him if they get reported_ Virgil though.

"Yes that might help" He said. "Thanks Trina"

~The next night Virgil took Frieda and Daisy to the Bowling Alley for a date. They had finish bowling and were eating at the small food count. They were eating nachos and cheese fries.

"Hey, I just got the most romantic idea" Said Frieda. "We should totally order a milk shake with three straws like that one cover of Archie" She said. "What a sweet idea. Do they even have milk shakes here ?" Virgil says.

"You guys what if people saw us ? We're trying to keep this on the down low" Daisy said slightly annoyed. "Don't worry Daisy, we can go to a milk shake diner real late at night if you want" Virgil says. "Or I go as Static and ask the people at the restaurant to leave and have the diner to our self." He said quietly.

"Hey guys" They heard from behind. It was Shenice. "Oh, hi Shenice" Frieda says. "What are you doing here ? She asks. "I'm here bowling with my parents" Shenice said.

"So what are you guys doing here ?" She asks "Oh are you guys on a date ?" She whispered. "Wait why does she know ? Us dating is a secret" Daisy question. "Cause she's our friend and will keep our secret" Virgil says.

"Well if this is a date I'm gotten go. Have fun your date" Shenice said and than she felt.

~Later that night Virgil took his girlfriends to a park. It was a beautiful clear night.

"Here we are" Virgil said sitting down on a picnic blanket next to a picnic basket. "Wait why are we having a picnic we just had dinner "Daisy says sitting down next to Virgil. "The park is having fireworks, remember ?" He says. "Oh yeah that's right" Daisy says. "What's in the basket ?" Frieda ask sitting on the opposite side of Daisy next to Virgil.

"A heart shape pie" Virgil says. "And I have gifts for you" He said putting two Shock Voxs out of the basket. "That's so nice Virgil, what are they ?" Daisy asks. "There Shock Voxs. They're walkie talkies that Richie invented." Virgil said.

As the night went on there was a beautiful display of fireworks. As they watched the fireworks Virgil put his arms around the girls. "Thanks for the date Virgil" Frieda said. "Anything for my lovely ladies" Virgil said.

~The next night Virgil was suppose to meant the girls at a teen club but Puff and other criminals had other plans.

"Where's Virgil ?" Asks Frieda at the doors of the club. "He just called me on my Shock Vox and said he had to deal with Puff. I guess she didn't get the cure" Daisy said. "Well them we will go on this date our self's" Said Frieda as she went into the club with Daisy close behind.

Loud music was playing. Everyone was dancing. Bright lights everywhere. There was table with snack foods, soda pop and a punch bowl. Frieda and Daisy tried dancing but Daisy wasn't very good at it. "Are you having fun ?" Frieda asks. "Yeah" She said. "Want anything to eat ?" Frieda asks. "Yes, some tiny hotdogs and punch please" Daisy said.

They danced the night away unlit the DJ started playing a slow romance song. Everyone who was a couple started slow dancing with each other. At first Frieda and Daisy didn't know what to do unlit Frieda lifted her hand to Daisy and said " May I have this dance ?" "Why yes you may" Daisy said and giggled as she took Frieda's hand.

Daisy put her hands on Frieda shoulders and Frieda put her hands on Daisy's hips. They swayed as they slow danced. They looked into each other eyes.

"You have very beautiful green eyes" Daisy said. "Aw thank you " Frieda said blushing. Then suddenly Frieda grabbed Daisy's right hand and spun her around Now her back way to Frieda.

"Hey this is a slow dance" Daisy says slightly annoyed but still happy. "Sorry want to spicy things up" Frieda said cruddling her hands.

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights slipped on and off. "Sorry guys this is a Teen club so we have to close before 9" Said the Club owner.

~ Daisy and Frieda hold hands as walked home. They sat down on a park bench.

"I had a good time Frieda" Said Daisy as she hold Frieda's hands. "Aw thanks. I'm glad we started dating" Frieda said. Then they leaned in and kissed.

~The News with Shelly Sandoval. "This just in, Dakota's hero Gear has been injured in a fight between Puff and Onyx" Said Shelly. "But luckily Static got him to a hospital in time and should recover soon" She said.

~At the school a mysterious woman has broken in. She puts up flyers around the school and a lot around a locker. It's too dark to see what's on the flyers but it can't be good.

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys thanks for reading my fanfic. Please review/comment. Give me feedback. Let me know what you think of the plot. Is my fanfic good or bad ? Tell me. I know people are reading it.


	5. Chapter 5

~ The next at school Hotstreak was walking to his locker when he notice the same picture plastered around the school. It made him furious.

When he got to his locker the picture was on his locker. It was Static kissing Frieda. "How dare he kiss my girl!" Hotstreak said angrily, ripping the picture off his locker.

Now crumbling the picture "How dare he steal my girl!" He said angrily. All the students looked him with fright as stormed throw the hall way and borch throw the school doors.

~Later at the hospital. Richie had broken his right wrist and twisted his left ankle. To make things worst his left leg was burned from acid from Puff.

He was beginning to think his left leg was cursed. He had been shot in that leg and hurt it while meeting Superman.

He was laying down on a hospital bed with his right wrist and leg ankle bandage. Virgil was sitting next to him holding Richie's left hand looking worried."No it's not Virg. Don't worry I'll be okay. Stop beating your self over this" Says Richie.

"No Rich, it's my fault for letting Puff and Onyx get close to you" Says Virgil squeezing Richie's hand. "It's not your fault man. We're superheroes, we get hurt" Richie said.

Onyx had grabbed Gear's right hand and lifted him in the air. Onyx grip was so strong it broke Gear's wrist. When he landed back on his feet on the ground he hurt his ankle. He landed hard on his left leg.

Puff saw him hurt his leg and thought it was a good idea to melt his leg off with her acid breath. Luckily Static zapped her to a wall before she completely melt this leg.

Knock! Knock! A knock at the door woke them from their thoughts. The door open and it was Adam and Shenice. "Hey guys" says Virgil.

"Hey Virg, we came to see how's Richie's doing" Says Adam. "Thanks for visiting. I'm doing fine. The doctor says I can leave tomorrow" Richie says.

"Man, we're really sorry we couldn't be there" Adam says. "But a school was broken into last night" He said. "Wait what school ?" Virgil asks.

"Our school, Dakota Union High" Shenice says. "Which is strange cause they didn't take anything and all they did was set the alarm off" She says. "That is strange" says Virgil with his hand on his chin thinking.

"Speaking of school, I better get back. See ya later" Shenice says "Glad you're okay Richie " She says as she leaves.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in school too Virgil ?" Adam asks. "Pops is letting me stay with Richie until tomorrow" Virgil said.

~Meanwhile at school, Frieda and Daisy were walking to their next class. "Did you hear Richie's in the hospital ?" Daisy asks. "Oh yes. I hope he's okay" Frieda says with concern in her voice.

"Did you hear about Hotstreak this morning and the school getting breakin' into last night ?" Daisy says."Wait what did Hotstreak do this morning ?" Frieda question. "Nothing really. He just got suddenly mad and stormed out of school" Daisy said.

Frieda pause and looked at a picture on a wall. She looked at the picture with worry and shock on her face. She took the picture down.

"What if Hotstreak got mad cause of this ?" Frieda says showing Daisy the picture. It was the picture of Static kissing Frieda.

"What!? I thought I got all the pictures down" Daisy says with anger grabbing the picture from Frieda.

Frieda looked at the rest of the hallway and saw more of the same picture. "Oh god there's more!" She said freaked out. "Not anymore" Daisy says angrily as she started taking down the pictures and ripping them.

~At the park, Hotstreak was sitting on a bench and looking at the picture. He had uncrumble the picture but it had winks. He had claimed down some but was still mad. He was thinking about the picture and why Frieda kissed Static.

"Girls who get saved by Static kiss him all the but this kiss is different and Frieda's dating Virgil, she wouldn't cheat" Hotstreak said to him self.

"Unless...he is Virgil" He said realizing the truth. "Yes he is Static. He was at the Big Bang. It all makes sense now. He's always been tryin' to steal my girl. He's going to pay" He said angrily as he ignite his fire on his hands. Then he started setting fires around the park

~Back at the hospital. "You guys wanna watch TV ?" Adam said turning the TV on. "The hospital doesn't any good channels to watch" Richie said.

"We could just watch the News" Virgil suggested. Adam turned to the News with Shelly Sandoval.

"This is Shelly Sandoval. Breaking News Hotstreak has started a fire in the Freeman park and he seems to be calling Static out" Shelly says.

Boom! There was a explosion. "This just in, Hotstreak has started a even bigger fire in the Freeman park" She said.

"Adam you stay and watch Richie. I'll stop Hotstreak" Virgil demanded."Hotstreak seems pretty ticked off about you and we can see the fire from here" Adam says looking out the widow. "Are you sure wanna fight him alone Virgil ?" Adam asks.

"I can handle him. Plus what if this a trap to get me away from Richie and someone kidnap's him" Virgil said. "Find I'll watch over him" Adam scoff.

"Be careful Virg" Richie said. " Don't worry I will. If I need back up I'll holla" Virgil as he grabbed his backpack and left.

~Back at the park Hotstreak was yelling for Static to fight him by destroying the park.

"Oh Static" He sang. "If you don't get here soon the whole place will be up in flames! " He yelled as he set a bench on fire.

"I know your little secret. We have a score to settle" He growled shooting fire balls at grass and trees causing them to catch on fire.

He was about shoot fire balls a crowd of people but Static use a electric field to bock the fire.

"Hotstreak, what happen ? I heard you were going clean and weren't causing trouble anymore" Static said disappointed as he moved closer, hovering on his disc.

"I was cleaning up my act, but than I learned your secret and you stole my girl from me" Hotstreak says. "What secret ? I don't have a secret " Static said as he was trying to act not surprised.

"And I didn't steal anyone's girl" Static says. Hotstreak shout fire from hands making him fly up to static. "I know your secret Static or should I say Virgil" Hotstreak said.

Static was surprised but was hit by Hotstreak before he could protest. Hotstreak punch Static with a fiery fist on the left cheek, leaving a burned bruise. He fell to the ground on his stomach.

"That's what you get from stealing Frieda from me" Hotstreak yelled angrily slowly landing next to Static. "I'm not Virgil and I didn't steal Frieda from you" Static said getting up on his knees.

"Yes you are Virgil. I have a picture of you kissing Frieda. Frieda is dating Virgil" Hotstreak said angrily grapping Static by his shirt lifting him off the ground. "And Frieda would never cheat" He said.

"Stop right there Hothead" They heard a female voice. It was She-bang. She was about to charge Hotstreak but suddenly a net was wrapped around her and she fell. _Oh come on_ Virgil thought to himself.

Then a net and water was splash on to Hotstreak and Static. They looked up to see a man wearing a black suit near a white windowless van with it's back doors open with buckets of water in it.

"Good job Francis you brought him right to us" The man said. "Who the heck are you and what you mean brought who ?" Hotstreak said confused.

"We were using you to get to Static" Said the man. "Who's we ?" Static question. "Me and my partner" Said the man as a woman got out of the van. "Wait a minute I know you two. You're the cops that tried to arrest and have been following me" Hotstreak said.

"That's right Francis we followed you cause we knew Static had to be going to your school cause of all the sightings of him around it" Said the woman. "And you have beef with him so we used you to get to him" Said the man.

"But what do you guys want with me ?" asks Static. "We are agents for S.Y.S.T.E.M . We were sent to kidnap you, so our scientists could study you" Said the man.

Suddenly a police siren rang and a speeding police car ran right in front of Hotstreak and Static blocking them from the agents. A police woman came out of the car. It was Trina. She pointed her gun at the agents and said "Hands up were I can see them" "What are you doing here um officer Jessup ?" Static asks.

"A friend of mine said his friend Francis was being stalked by two police officers and the only Francis he knew was this one" She said eyeing Hotstreak and still pointing her gun at the agents.

"So I've been watching him and filming you two stalking him. I can build a whole case on you two just stalking but now I can charge you for attempted kidnapping"

"I don't think so cop lady" The man said as he brought up a big strange gun to her. She-bang was on the top of the van. As he was about to shoot, She-bang jumped from the van and kicked the gun out of his hand. The gun went off and created a big hole in the ground.

"You guys need to make your nets stronger" She-bang said as she kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to collapse on the ground gripping his stomach. "But then again I have super strength" She tied the net around his hands. "I need back up at the park. I repeat, I need back up at the park. This is officer Jessup" Said Trina into her walkie-talkie on her shoulder.

~Soon the police came and took the agents into the back of a police van. Frieda and Daisy showed up to make sure Static was okay. "They said they were from a group called System and they have scientists who want to study" Static said to the captain of the police. "Well we'll look into it Static" Said the Captain.

"Static!" Daisy yelled and waved from across the street with Frieda next to her. "Oh hey girls" Static says as he was about to walk across the street but Hotstreak grapped him by the collar of his coat and said " Hey we still have business Hawkins"

"Hey leave him alone" Frieda yelled running across the street along with Daisy. "Yeah leave him alone" Daisy says as they both shoving him always from Static.

"Hey if it wasn't for me telling Officer Jessup that something was up with you, we would both be science experiments right now" Static say. "Fine you're right but still, you are dating two girls it's not fair" Hotstreak said.

"What ? You think we're dating Static ? No, we're Dating Virgil" Daisy says. "Sorry Francis I just don't like you that way" Frieda says. "But I have proof" Hotstreak says holding up the picture of Static and Frieda kissing. Daisy snatches it from him. "What proof ?" She says.

"Science experiment! , man" Static says. "Ugg Fine I'll keep it a secret" Hotstreak said.

~The next day at the outside lunch area. "Girls me and Richie have some thing to tell you" Virgil said. "What do you need to tell us ?" Says Daisy.

"Seeing Richie get hurt made me realize some thing... I have feelings for Richie" He said. "Than Richie confessed to me in the hospital that he also has feelings for me. So we wanted to tell you that I want to date Richie and you two" Virgil said.

"You want to add him to our poly relationship ?" Frieda question. "Yeah, I'll be dating Virgil but not you guys" Richie said. "Well okay, if you guys really like each other go for it" Frieda said.

"Y'know I've always thought Richie had a crush on you" Daisy said. "Me and Daisy have some thing to tell you too" Frieda said. "What's that ?" We are dating too ?" She said. "That's great" Virgil said.

Ring! Ring! "Oh that's the school bell, we better get in side" Daisy said. They hold each other hands as they talked into school. Virgil holding Richie and Frieda's hands while Frieda hold Daisy's hand.

The End.

* * *

Author's note: This is the final the final chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about it. if you think you can make a better Static Shock poly fanfic then do it.

When I first thought about writing fanfiction for Static Shock I wanted it to be a Static X Frieda fic cause I'd always shipped them even though the show drop their romance and was shipping Static with Daisy. Plus in Static's comic books Frieda is his main love interest but they don't get together until after his series was cancelled and Milestone shut down. They got together in Milestone Forever. I shipped them before I even knew about the comics. Then I realized that even though the show ships Static with Daisy there isn't many fanfics shipping them and the few that do are bad. There's only one that's good. And that's when I got the idea to make my fic a poly fic. I felt bad for Richie so I had him get with Virgil at the end.


End file.
